A gnome and a half efl, who would have thought.
by Everqueen
Summary: A love story set in the world of Norrath
1. Default Chapter

Deep within the caverns of Surefall Glades, the young half elf sits and meditates. She seems unconcerned to the presence of the bears that wander around past her, and they seem unconcerned about her presence. She sits calmly until she hears a call from her mentor, Calina. She opens her eyes and finds herself face to face with a bear cub, who lickes her face and she laughs and pets it as she stands up. She runs to the ledge and dives off into the pool of water below and swims through a few underwater passages before coming up behind the ranger house. She swims towards the eleft and pulls herself out of the water and runs to the druid house and presents herself before Calina.

  
  


Calina smiles at her students wet appearance and hands her a towel. "You could just walk down, little one." The young student, Alisande, smiles and nods "Yes, I know, but I like to swim." Calina nods and sighs softly, know her news won't be well received by the young druid before her. "I have a mission for you, Ali." Alisande looks up from drying off and gives her mentor a long look "Where?" Calina gives an impish smile, hoping to soften the blow, "Ak Anon. There is a young gnome there, about your age who needs help. He has been unsuccessful in finding someone willing to help and his mentor contacted me and asked me for this favor, as we are old friends. I need you to go to Ak Anon and pick him up and help him with his quest. His name is Lolli." Ali sighs and makes a face "Gah, Calina. I detest Ak Anon, all that ticking makes me feel like I am going insane." Calina smiles "Well, I will let my friend know to have Lolli meet you at the entrance then." Alisande nods and bows to Calina and moves off to sit and memorize the spell she needs to get her to Ak Anon, Ring of Steamfont.

  
  


As soon as she is done memorizing it, she stands and begins to gather her mana around her, and within a few moments, a magical portal opens and she steps through into Steamfont. She gathers her mana once again and casts Spirit of Wolf on herself and when she is done, she runs off, fast as a wolf. She heads towards Ak Anon and after passing a few gnome guards, who become a blur because of her speed, she arrives at the city entrance. Walking in, she immediately hears that horrible ticking and groans softly. She thinks to herself that she isn't too fond of gnomes, although she wouldn't admit that to her mentor.

  
  


She walks around the entrance of Ak Anon till she hears a masculine laugh behind her and there stands a gnome, dressed in black, holding her spell book. "You should be more careful with this thing," he says as he hands it back to her. She grows very cross with him "Filthy rogues, can't you keep your hands to yourself?" He grins at her "Not when someone as fine as yourself walks in. May I help you, m'lady?" Alisande glowers at him, "Unless your name is Lolli, no you may not." The gnome smile grows even wider, "As a matter of fact, that is my name." He pulls out his identification plate for her to see.

  
  


She sighs softly and sounds unhappy as she speaks "Fine, where do you need to go?" He grins when he realizes she doesn't like him, knowing he loves a challenge and he wants to see how much she can like him, he changes his demeanor a bit and grins to himself. After all, what better thing to steal then the heart of a half elf druid, filthy animal loving tree huggers. "I am sorry I swiped your book, I just wanted you to be more careful here, Rogue's abound here and most aren't as honest as I am" he says kindly. She looks up at him curtly "Thanks, now where are we going?" He smiles "Freeport". She nods and starts to memorize Circle of Commons, the closest she can get to Freeport. She finally stands and starts to gather her mana and casts Spirit of Wolf on him and then gathers her mana once more and within moments the portals open and they walk through to the druid rings in West Commonlands. He thinks to himself "at least druids are helpful in one way... Taxi's" He looks to her "meet you at the bank in freeport?" She nods tiredly and takes off running towards Freeport. He follows her and smiles to himself, at least he picked a cute treehugger to mess with.

  
  



	2. Part 2 of my love story for Ali and Loll...

Disclaimer: Everquest and the land of Norrath are owned by Sony and Verant and I am not associated with either.

  
  


Alisande is my character on the Tribunal Server of Everquest and Lolli is my husbands and I do have permission to use him and his likeness.

  
  


Due to her longer legs, Alisande beats Lolli to the bank in North Freeport. She leans against the wall of the bank as she waits for him and thinks to herself "Why couldn't Calina have told me he was a rogue, nothing is worse then a gnome rogue. I feel like I will step on him if I don't watch out for him. She looks up as he approaches the bank and gives her a silly grin as he enters the building, she rolls her eyes and sighs to herself. She follows him into the bank and asks him, "I thought you had to go to Qeynos?" He nods "I do, but I have to pick up one item here for my mentor, and thought since I was your "assignment" that you wouldn't mind coming here as well." Ali frowns and exits the bank. A minute passes and he exits also, looking around for her. He doesn't see her at first and wonders if she left him, but after walking past the first building next to the bank , he looks down the small space between the buildings and there she sits, her spell book open. He walks up to her and squats in front of her and looks up into her face. He grins his best grin at her as she looks up, " I will be right back, then if it is ok with you, we should head to Surefall Glades." She nods and lowers her head and mutters "I will be right here". He nods, "Be right back" and leaves. He slips through different passages and ends up on the east side of Freeport and goes under the docks into the Freeport Rogue Guild. He talks to a man by the name of Okena, who gives him a letter for his mentor. As Lolli is slipping out of the rogue guild, he slips the letter in his pocket and hurries back to the north side of town and that cute druid victim of his.

  
  


He walks back towards her and finds her just staring off into space, the book still open in her lap. He grins and sneaks up to her "Are you ready?". Ali gives a soft scream and her head whips around "DON'T DO THAT!!!!" Her face is flushed and stands and glares at him as she gathers her mana and in a moment the portal opens to Surefall Glade. She steps through before him and gives Calina a suffering look, which Calina is forced to stifle a laugh over. The gnome rogue follows Ali through and is grinning at her. Calina shakes her head and watches Alli and Lolli leave the glade, heading towards the hills surrounding Qeynos.

  
  


As they run, Ali constantly stops to pet familiar bears and wolves, but Lolli must sneak and hide every time she does and he is growing cross with her nature loving ways when they arrive at the gates of Qeynos. She looks at him "going to the rogue guild?" He nods and they go around and behind the merchant shop called "Sneed's Mercantile". He stops in front of Crows, a local bar, and looks as she sits at the waters edge of the small pool there and dips her feet in. "I'll be right back" he says. She nods and he slips inside.

  
  


She groans and closes her eyes, jeez he was an annoying gnome, cute sure, in that little boy way, but so immature and annoying. All the gnomes and rogues she had ever met ere bad enough, but combine the two and it was worse. She sighs and feels a small poke in her back and looks back to see the familiar grin of her best friend Alisand. "Hi Ali." The young half elf bard sits next to her "Hi Ali". Alisand looks to Alisande and frowns "what's eating you?" Alisande sighs "I am stuck running this gnome rogue around and he is the biggest pest ever. Calina asked me to do this cause his mentor and her are friends." She sighs and glances at Alisand "Be glad you can't teleport." Alisand laughs "I am, don't worry." Alisande looks at her oldest friend, "what are you doing here anyways? I thought you were running around Luclin, exploring it for your guild?" Alisand nods "I was, but I came back with a report on something about their bards. I go back in a few..." she grins at Alisande "as soon as I can get a teleport to North Karana." Alisande groans and wraps her arm around Alisand's shoulders "and I bet you want me to take you huh? I guess I can do that." Alisand wraps her arm around Alisande and nods "So, where is this annoying gnome of yours?" "Right behind you." Both girls look to find him looking very annoyed. The Ali's exchange looks and stand and Alisande says "I need to take Ali here to North Karana, want to tag along or wait for me here?" He shrugs and waves them off, "You two go so you can talk about me some more. I am use to it." 

  
  


He moves away from them and sits on the other side of the pool, glaring at Alisande. The Ali's exchange looks as Alisande gathers her mana and the portal to North Karana opens and they step through. Using her willpower, Alisande disperses her Spirit of Wolf spell as Alisand starts to play Selo's Accelerando on her tambourine and they head off three times faster then the Spirit of Wolf spell made her run. They arrive at the wizard spires and Alisand gets her portal gem and then they sit and talk about Lolli. In the end, Alisande admits he wouldn't be so bad if he would stop picking on her. In about 5 minutes the spires start to become active and the Ali's hug real fast and Alisande moves away and watches her friend disappear, heading back to the moon, and then opens a portal back to Qeynos and Lolli, hoping to make amends...


	3. Difference between Rogues and Druids.

Alisande arrives back in North Qeynos in front of Crow's. She looks around and sees him sitting with a scowl on his face, watching her from the other side of the small square around the buildings and the pool of water. She sighs as she sees him, knowing he is still pissed at her and walks to him. 

  
  


"Lolli, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

  
  


He glares at her and stands "Whatever, like no one has ever talked to me like that before. Fine, let's just go. I have to go back to Ak Anon and give something to my mentor." He gives her a mocking look "unless you are now too good to take me to Ak Anon, being such a high and mighty half elf druid."

  
  


All thoughts of being civil to this waste of gnomish skin disappears from her and she sits down to get her spell "Circle of Steamfont". She stands back up momentarily and glares at him "No, I'll take you, but I might just leave your sorry small butt there." With those words she begins to gather her mana and opens up portals for them and they step through. She starts to run away and he yells after her, "Hey, my spirit of wolf is gone, can I get another." She pretends not to hear him and keeps running, letting him make his way there in his own sweet time.

  
  


She runs up and down the hills of steamfont, past spiderlings and ebon draklings and escaped clockworks till she arrives at the entrance to Ak Anon. She still is freaked out by the ticking of the clockworks that do the menial labors of the gnomes and thinks that they are such lazy people. She is leaning against the outwalls of the entrance to the city when he comes up to her, huffing and puffing and giving her dirty looks around his loss of breathe. She smiles sweetly to him "Have a nice run?" He gives her a dirty look and walks in "I might be awhile, why don't you go play with a minotaur or something, referring to the caves not far from the city where a colony of minotaurs (half men, half cow) live. She rolls her eyes and sits down away from the entrance to escape the ticking as she waits for him.

  
  


After 2 hours, she falls asleep waiting for him. 2 hours later he appears and sees her sleeping. He wonders why she is so tired all the time, and figures that her spell casting must make her tired. He frowns to himself and mutters "Like I care, lousy druid". He walks over to her and kicks her in the side with his boot. "WAKE UP!" She groans and curls up around the part of her side where he kicked her and opens her eyes to glare at him. "No wonder people talk about you, you have got to be the worst example of gnome life on the face of Norrath. Don't you know the saying "Don't bite the hand of the one who feeds you? Well, don't kick the one who tp's you." He grins a slightly demented grin that he practiced long and hard on to hide his real feelings and steps away from her. "Well, don't fall asleep on the job then." 

  
  


She sits up and slowly rises to her feet, wincing from the pain in her side. He notices her wince and squelches a feeling of regret for having kicked her. She gives him a dark look "Where to now then master? This assignment can't end fast enough." He sees her dark look and wonders why he feels so bad, but darkly mutters "Greater Faydark." She nods and memorizes her spell to get them to Greater Faydark and then opens the portals and they step through. She then casts Spirit of Wolf on them both and takes off through the twisted path that leads through the forest of Greater Faydark as he calls to her that he will meet her at the wood elf city of Kelethin. She arrives at the city and collapses against what is known as the Pod lift to the city of Kelethin. She looks up as he approaches and he feels a bit of panic seeing that she is still showing signs of pain and he masks his feelings again and says in a haughty voice "Oh, for Tunare's sake, just heal yourself, dumb druid." She stands up and smacks him across the face and says in a deep, dark voice that frightens him a little "NEVER TAKE THE NAME OF MY GODDESS IN VAIN AGAIN, OR I WILL STRAND YOU HERE, IS THAT CLEAR?" He stares at her and then turns and takes the Pod up to the treetop city and she stays below to cast greater healing on herself and heal her wounds. She didn't want him to know that he had hurt her so badly, but he had figured it out. Man, where had her good intentions of appologizing gone too? This assignment was turning out all wrong and Calina would be furious if she know that Alisande was being so rude to the annoying creature she was suppose to be helping. She finally came to the decision to just ignore his taunting and do what was needed with as little talking as possible when he comes back down the pod lift and steps in front of her.

  
  


She looks up at him as he crouches down a bit and looks her in the eyes "I'm sorry Alisande, you apologized and I was a jerk and didn't accept it. I guess I am just not use to people feeling regret for what they say to me and didn't know how to take it. You are right, most people can't stand me, and I accept your apology and ask for your forgiveness as well." Alisande just gapes at him, caught off guard by his apology and then nods slightly, "Apology accepted." 

  
  


He grins at her, that boyish grin of his that throws her off guard and puts out a hand to help her up. "Truce?" She takes his hand and stands and gives him her first real smile "Truce". He is caught off guard by the beauty of her smile and blinks for a moment, not wanting to get to close to someone that has such a different opinion about life. He tells her that they will be going to Keledim, the dwarven city, and she starts to memorize her spell Circle of Butcher. He sighs inwardly to himself, hoping that the added time that was put onto his task due to this trip to Kelethin will not be his undoing. Already he was starting to feel more for the druid before him then he should.


End file.
